Crawling Around at Night
by MadmanTobz
Summary: Warning: 98% of text is lemon. Tabitha x Kurt. Currently one-shot, may change depending on the reviews. Romance, better than it sounds! Read before judging and REVIEW! RE-WRITTEN, CORRECTED AND IMPROVED!
1. Blue and Blonde Bond

**A/N:** If you like this story, read the A/N at the bottom of the page.

I noticed there really ain't a lot of Kubitha (or Taburt? It's so rare it doesn't even have a fan-name yet!) on the site, and I like them as a couple quite a bit, so I've decided to try and widen the archives a little! This probably won't be my last Kubitha fic, and I'm hoping to inspire others to write for it as well.

**UPDATE 2011-06-03: **So yeah, I've re-written, improved and corrected this story _a lot._ Been wanting to do this for a while, but didn't get around to it until I received a very motivating PM from **tokkafan4life**, which finally gave me the motivation necessary for it!While the A/N's are outdated, the A/N at the bottom is still very much in effect. By the way, sorry about this not being a new chapter :S Though it's now very possible that I might write a new chapter, and reviews greatly affect the situation people!

**Note: This story contains 98 percent adult themes and sexual content, if this offends you, I strongly advise you to leave this story now. No one is forcing you to read it, so don't read it if you know you won't like it. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to ''X-men Evolution'', I do not claim to be affiliated with the owners or the show in any way, this is purely fan made, and the rights to all characters and other trademarks used in this belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

''C'mon blue! Admit it was fun!'' Tabitha nagged while they were walking back towards the mansion.

It was already past curfew. Long past, actually. It was dark since several hours, and the Professor would not be happy when he found out. Though that was hardly on her mind as they were walking, being the resident wild-child, she was used to the ''punishments'' from breaking curfew. The person walking with her, however, was not. In fact, he had only experienced it once or twice in his entire life.

''It vaz not!'' he argued. ''Zhe Professor vill not be happy vhen he finds out''

''Oh come on! Would you have come with me all night if you didn't like it at least a little?'' She asked with that cocky grin only she could pull off.

''I only came vith you so zhat you vould not get into too much trouble''

''Then why didn't you stop me? The bakery was _your_ idea! A _good_ idea, but still yours''

He had soon found out that Tabitha ''Boom-Boom'' Smith plus a bakery was _not_ a good idea. Okay, maybe it had been a _little_ fun to see the different pastries blow up in the customers' faces. Just a little.

''Okay okay, it vaz a _little_ fun'' he admitted in defeat, which brought a smile to the blonde's face.

''I _knew_ you liked it! You're a prankster at heart, aren't you?'' She teased.

''Very funny'' He said while trying to act insulted, and failing at it. It was something about having her around that just made him smile. ''You're having a bad influence on me''

''I know. Are you complaining?''

''Nein''

''Gut''

''You know German?'' he asked in surprise.

''Nope'' She answered simply.

''But you just said-''

''Yup'' She cut him off.

''But how-?''

''Guess that'll be my secret won't it?'' She said mysteriously, her smile widening.

Kurt only sighed in defeat. ''Guess so. There's the mansion by the vay'' He pointed out, and gestured towards the large gates that were now in front of them.

''Hey, 'port us in will you? Wouldn't want ''_Mr. Logan''_ finding us would we?'' She joked, performing a military salute to emphasize her point. Kurt shivered at the thought.

''Right'' He said before grabbing her arm and teleporting them to the door leading to the main hall, where they were greeted by one Charles Xavier and one Ororo Munro, and an angry ''Mr. Logan'' standing between the two previously mentioned with his arms crossed in an angry manner.

''You two ain't getting out of this one.'' He threatened.

''Kurt, I'd like to speak with you in private about this.'' Professor Xavier said aloud.

''And we'd like to have a little chat with _you_ Blondie.'' Wolverine stated with the same threatening voice, referring to himself and Storm.

Boom-Boom leaned a little closer to Kurt and whispered something.

''Damn.'' He could _hear_ her smile. ''After this, 'Port to my balcony in fifteen minutes.'' Then she got pulled away by Logan and Storm before he could form a reply.

* * *

**_Later_**

''_Vell, that wasn't very fun…''_ Kurt thought to himself as he walked back towards his room. It wasn't easy, but he had managed to make it out without getting a punishment for their nightly adventures. The Professor had (with Kurt's permission) scanned his memory of the night to find out exactly what they had done. After discussing it for a while, the Professor had offered him a deal.

If he promised to try and dampen Tabitha's little pranking escapades, and get her to calm down a little, he'd overlook the incident just this once. He had quickly agreed of course.

It was first when he entered his room that he recalled what his blonde partner-in-crime had told him. After taking a few seconds to beat himself up for forgetting, he 'ported out to her balcony to see what it was she wanted.

Though, after the sulfur clouds had disappeared, he saw no one there, and that the lights in her room were off. That was strange, maybe she'd gone to bed? No, he wasn't _that_ late. At least he hoped not. Maybe she was still being lectured by Storm and Logan? He was just about to 'port back to his room when a voice stopped him.

''Kurt, could you come in here for a sec?'' The blonde's voice came from inside the dark room. His eyes allowed him to see rather good in the dark, but even so, he couldn't make anything out through her windows.

''Tabitha? Is zhat you? Vhere are you?''

''I'm in here stupid, get inside!'' He could determine by her voice that she was teasing him.

''No tricks okay?'' He didn't exactly think a couple of darkly dressed men would jump out and kidnap him or anything, but this was Tabitha, you could never be too sure.

''No tricks, I promise…'' She sounded way too happy saying that.

''_Okay, here goes nothing…''_ he thought as he cautiously opened the door and walked inside.

The room was dark. Very dark. Even darker than outside, seeing as the full moon had offered a decent amount of light. The thing that made him worried though, was the fact that he couldn't see where Tabitha was. He looked around but couldn't detect her in the room, even with his enhanced night vision.

''Tabitha?'' He whispered in question. Getting no response, he dared himself to go a little bit further in.

''Tabitha? Vhere are you?''

''Right here'' he heard her whisper, at the same time as he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind, and a _very_ female body press up against his back. ''Surprise surprise!'' She whispered into his ear.

''T-Tabitha, vhat are you doing!'' he almost shouted in embarrassment while blushing furiously.

''Nothing special…'' she teased innocently, and he felt her hands move from his waist to his back and, before he knew it, she pushed him forwards, causing him to land straight on a bed.

''Tabitha!''

''There's a switch to your right, press it'' she instructed firmly, giving him the impression it was important. Not really certain what kind of situation he was in, he felt no other choice but to oblige to her words.

As soon as he switched it, a lamp on each side of the bed lit up, and he gasped at the sight greeting him. Tabitha was standing in front of the bed in nothing but a pair of pink panties and a matching bra. _Pink_. Tabitha in _pink _underwear! The thought seemed foreign, unexpected, and _unbelievably_ hot. Enough to awaken some very basic reactions in his body.

''Like what you see?'' she teased seductively, and started swaying her hips in rhythm with imaginary music. He could do nothing but gawk at her. His reaction made her laugh.

''What's the matter blue-boy? Never seen a girl in her underwear before?''

''N-Nein…'' He managed to stutter, earning himself another smile from the extremely beautiful and half-naked girl in front of him.

''_Gut''_ she said with that seductive voice again, becoming, in his own opinion, even sexier by speaking German. She then got on the bed and started to slowly crawl towards him, while not stopping the sway on her hips for a second.

''You know, blue is a _sexy_ color…'' she whispered as she slowly crept closer to him.

''Uhm-Uh… Tabitha we… I mean-'' If they weren't in their current situation, he would have retorted with some witty reply to that statement, but he found that he could no longer speak. His lips moved, but words didn't come out anymore. His attempts at speaking were stopped though, as the gorgeous blond got closer, and kissed him on the lips.

He was shocked at the contact, and Tabitha used that opportunity to sneak her tongue past his lips. He was initially not responding, but after a few seconds he started kissing back, fighting her tongue for dominance. Tabitha being the more enthusiastic of the two, won after less than half a minute of wrestling.

She demonstrated her dominance by firmly sitting down on his lap with his legs between hers, one of her legs on each side of his hips. A few seconds passed before he realized just what position they were in and tried to pull away. She didn't let him though, and firmly held him in place to continue the make-out session, while pushing him up against the wall, and silently unbuttoning his shirt without him noticing.

Eventually though, he _did_ notice, and since they had to breathe at some point, she let him pull away this time and break the kiss. They were both panting heavily when they pulled back.

''Vhat… -**pant-** …Vhat vas **-pant- …**zhat?'' He managed to ask while trying to catch his breath.

''Just something I've wanted to do for a while'' she smiled/teased nonchalantly, having already caught her breath. ''So… how was it?'' She asked. To his surprise, she actually sounded slightly worried over the answer. _Insecure_.

''Zhat vas great''. He admitted, and he could see her getting visibly happier at hearing the answer.

''Really? That was sort of a first for me…'' She admitted, and was she _blushing?_ Tabitha _never_ blushed! Although it _was_ rather cute now that he thought about it…

''It vas?'' He asked, honestly surprised, but happy none the less. She was a beauty, there was no denying that, and he would have thought she would've had a boyfriend at some point. Not that he was complaining or anything.

''Yup. Sort of an ego-boost for you right?'' She joked and started caressing his chest through his now unbuttoned shirt. This made him remember that she had, in fact, unbuttoned it and it caused him to quickly stop her hands with his.

''Vait, I'm not sure if ve're ready for zhis… I mean you're only 17, how do you know zhis is vhat you really vant?'' He hesitated.

Her reply was non-verbal. She simply brought her hands behind her and unclasped her bra before _slowly_ lowering it, merely inches in front of his face. He tried to say something, but once again found himself speechless at the sight of her bare chest right in front of his face.

''Relax blue, I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't want to. Don't you wanna have some fun with these?'' She asked seductively while pressing her firm breasts together. She could see that he was struggling to speak, but decided that whatever it was he wanted to say could wait, and used the chance to press her chest against his face.

''I've seen how you ogle them sometimes'' She teased him. Seeing his expression, she quickly added: ''Don't worry, I'm not mad. You're a guy, guys do that. In fact, you can look all you want''. She assured him and pulled back a little to let him breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but she took the chance and pressed a breast against his mouth, moaning seductively at the moist contact. She was getting slightly impatient over the fact that he still didn't do anything.

''Come on blue, have some fun and play with them''. She encouraged him impatiently. Apparently that was enough encouragement for him, as he started licking and nibbling at her nipple just a few seconds later while his left hand came up to massage her other breast, making her moan a little louder.

''Aaah that's it Blue, you're getting the hang of this!'' She said blissfully and continued to moan as he pleasured her chest. ''That feels good!'' She exclaimed and felt his right hand creep around her waist and sneak below the back of her pink panties to massage her firm behind. He was starting to take his own initiative, and she loved it. Then she felt his tongue stop and his head pull away from her chest.

''Why did you stop?'' she whined pleadingly.

''Vhat about your roommate?'' He asked worriedly and scanned the room.

''Jubilee's staying with Amara and Rahne tonight, now _please_ continue! You've done too much to stop now!'' She pleaded. _Tabitha _was begging him to continue! It was the most arousing thing he had ever heard. He eagerly started his actions over again, causing the aroused blonde in his lap to moan silently in pleasure.

He kept his actions up, and she was soon moaning with short intervals, and the sound was enough to drive him crazy with lust for her. After a minute or two of constant oral attention to her left nipple, he switched so that his mouth was on her right breast and his hand on her left, which brought an even louder moan from the aroused girl in his lap.

''Oh God, have you done this before?'' She asked in amazement, completely out of breath from the attention her chest was getting.

''Nein, but I have a very agile tongue''. He smirked before continuing his ministrations to her breasts and behind. Being very inexperienced with this herself, it didn't take long before the lust practically screamed at her to push it up a notch, and she was not the kind of person to say no.

''God blue, you're too good at this!'' She ''whined'' and slowly moved back from her position on his lap so that she was sitting on her knees in front of him, with yet another cocky grin of hers.

''My turn…'' She whispered seductively, before lowering her head and starting to unbutton his pants. Seeing her actions, he tried to stop her to talk it over first, but found to his own surprise that his right hand was now firmly handcuffed to the bedpost. _''When did she do that?''_ he wondered.

''Vhere did you get handcuffs?'' He asked in surprise.

''I've had a few chances to take a few…'' She said innocently, not taking her eyes of her current task for a second.

The fact that she was literally staring at his crotch was more than enough to make him harden, offering her quite the view as she worked on slowly unbuttoning his pants as seductively as possible. The sight was quite arousing. After getting it unbuttoned, she slowly started pulling the zipper down, trying to get his pants down a bit in the process.

''Vait!'' He exclaimed, and tried to push her hands away with his only free arm. ''Are you sure about zhis?''

''Geez blue, I didn't think I'd really have to do this, but you keep stopping me so it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice.'' She sighed – to his confusion – before reaching for her dresser and opening the second drawer from the top, and brought out another pair of handcuffs, which she used to firmly handcuff his remaining arm to the second bedpost behind him (after some struggling on his part, she was stronger than she looked).

''That should do it'' She said proudly, admiring her work for a few seconds before returning to her task. Namely removing his pants. It went fast, really, seeing as she just had to pull them off at this point.

She met his eyes for a few seconds, with an eager smile on her face, before averting her gaze towards his aroused crotch and starting to rub the bulge in his underwear with her hands, causing him to gasp silently.

''You like it?'' She teased him with a cocky smile, making sure he knew exactly who was in control here, while she continued to rub his erect member through the fabric. He didn't answer, and kept his mouth firmly closed to prevent any noises from escaping against his will.

''Oh come on Blue, I wanna hear you moan''. She teased/whined. ''Just once? Please? Pretty please?'' She was enjoying watching him squirm below her while she stroked his now _very_ hard member.

To his credit, besides jerking his hips towards her occasionally, he managed to keep his body and voice under control, and she soon made it her goal to make him moan and squirm by her hands.

''If that's how you want it, fine'' There was something in the way she said that that made him really worried. Sure enough, she stopped her ministrations and instead she grabbed his underwear and tugged them down. He jerked his hips upwards to try and keep them on, but it ended up making the process faster. As soon as the underwear slid down, his now-hard rod brushed her face slightly when straightening, which almost made him blow right then and there. The action just made her smile evilly.

''You're kinkier than I thought, I've barely touched it and you're already trying to hump my face?'' She giggled at the deep blush that adorned his cheeks at her comments. Deciding that she had waited long enough, she took a firm grip of his member and started pumping it slowly from top to bottom. She could see he was trying very hard to keep himself under control, and it annoyed her that he actually managed to do it. She kept the pace up for about three minutes before she kicked it up a notch and started using her left hand to massage his balls.

He visibly winced at the added stimuli. It was obvious that it was getting harder and harder for him to keep it in.

''I wanna see you cum, Blue. Could you do that for me?'' She smiled cockily again. ''Just one time okay? You could blow it right here on my hands, or my chest if you want to.'' She said, sounding like a four year old longing for their first taste of candy.

Despite her best efforts and dirty talk, she found that he had _formidable_ self-restraint. True, he was having a visibly hard time keeping it up, but he _was_ managing. She kept it up for at least fifteen minutes without result until she finally lost her patience and decided to go all out.

''You're making this too hard blue!'' She complained/whined before lowering her head until it was right next to her hands, and just a few inches from his now extremely aroused member. It was already slick with pre-cum, and she was eager to try it out. She made eye contact with him and gave his rod a firm and slow lick from base to top without breaking eye contact and without stopping the constant pumping her right hand was giving him. As she reached the top, he jerked _violently_, and it took all he had to keep from climaxing.

She found the taste of him to be quite good actually. Sure, it wasn't the best flavor in the world, but she liked it none the less. Repeating the motion, she got the same reaction as last time. She did it one more time, and she could have sworn that he'd have blown if she'd kept it up any longer.

Deciding to put him out of his ''misery'' she did it one last time, but this time, she took the entire head into her mouth as she reached the top and started licking it eagerly. As she had hoped, this was more than enough to drive him far beyond the edge, and he jerked his hips violently upwards, finally giving in and moaning loudly, before shooting string after string of seed into her oh-so-eager mouth, the jerking motion pushing his pole further and further in. She pulled away in time to prevent it from going all the way to her throat, fortunately preventing her first potential deep throat, which was something she didn't feel quite ready to try yet.

He shot maybe 5-6 strings into her mouth before the flow of seed stopped, and he just rode out his orgasm by jerking up and down between her lips, pushing his member in and out of her mouth. Once he came down from his climactic high, she slowly removed her lips from his rod, firmly keeping them closed the second they left it, trying to keep his load in her mouth without spilling it.

She locked eyes with him and moved her face close to his before tilting her head backwards, giving him a clear view of her throat, and swallowing with the entire load in one go, making sure to make it sound as loudly as possible.

''Oh mein Gott, you _are_ a sadist!'' he gulped.

''Guess that makes you a masochist right?'' She laughed.

''Of course not!'' He argued.

''Let's see, you can teleport pretty much anywhere in the mansion at any time you want, yet you chose to stay here even after I _handcuffed_ you to my bed? I've dominated you for the last half hour, and you still stayed. How is that, unless you liked it?'' She smiled triumphantly, knowing she had made a very good point.

Okay, he admitted that he'd enjoyed it. _A lot_. He could cope with being the submissive one in this, but he wouldn't go as far as to say ''masochist''. He definitely had his limits.

''Okay, I admit I liked it, but I am _not_ a masochist''. He confessed.

''If you say so!'' She said happily. He could hear by the way she said it that she didn't believe him. ''You can still keep hard, right?'' She asked hopefully.

He took a few seconds to think about it and look her over. He had –to him – the world's hottest blond in front of him, her nipples still slightly glistering from earlier, and a thin trail of his seed trailing down from the right corner of her mouth. Yeah, he could _definitely_ keep hard.

''Ja, but we-'' he was cut off.

''Good''. Was all she said before standing up and starting to sway her hips again to an imagined rhythm. Seductively trailing her slender figure with her arms, she brought her hands down to her panties and _slowly_ started sliding them down her smooth legs. Once they were at her feet, she stepped out of them and stood up, slightly spreading her legs to tease him a little extra.

''Ta-da!''

''You're crazy, you know that?'' He stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

''Yup, but that's what you like about me isn't it?'' She said while smiling.

''Nein. I like _everything_ about you'' He said honestly. The answer caught her off guard and caused her to blush a deep crimson. He was probably the only person who had ever made her blush. She _never_ blushed.

''T-Thanks'' she stammered. Another thing she never did, and she had no idea why she did it now. She regained her composure and quickly sat down in his lap before he could try and stop her, feeling electricity coursing up her spine at the skin to skin contact. Just to be a tease, she started grinding her hips up against him, trapping his once again hard member between his stomach and her sex.

''You _are_ a sadist'' He groaned while she continued to tease him. ''Ve can't do this'' Her face fell slightly at that. She was wild, but she wouldn't rape him against his will.

''Why not?'' She asked, uncharacteristically being completely serious.

''You're only supposed to do this if you are truly in love with someone…'' At that, she looked first shocked then rejected then sad. All of these changes took place in less than three seconds.

'' Sorry, I thought you… never mind'' She looked away.

''Vhat?''

''I just… you know… thought you might…'' she didn't finish the sentence. She didn't have to, he got the message.

''Oh…'' he said in realization. ''Tabby, do… do you love me?'' He honestly couldn't tell.

''I dunno, I mean I don't really know how it feels. I have no idea how it feels to be… you know… but I think I might… I mean, I won't find out unless I try right?'' She said hesitantly. ''But it doesn't matter since you don't… I mean you've been resisting ever since you got here and all… I guess I sort of forced it on you… I'm not gonna make you to stay if you don't want to.'' She looked so dejected it stung in his chest.

''Then at least _zhat_ isn't stopping us…'' he said hesitantly.

''Huh?'' She didn't get what he was hinting at.

''I sort of… have feelings for you…'' He let the confession linger in the air. After a few seconds of silence, the blonde broke it. With a slap.

''Are you saying that you…?''

''I think so'' He answered sheepishly.

''But-wai-wha… Then what was all that crap about not loving?'' She scolded him, at the same time feeling really happy. She was so relieved that she felt like she could laugh for an hour straight.

''I didn't think it vas mutual''

''Why in the blue hell not!'' She shouted before being silenced by his hand. It _was_ in the middle of the night after all, and the walls weren't exactly sound proof.

''Honestly? Look at me, and then look at you. You're a _babe_''. She blushed slightly at that. ''And I'm a blue elf''

''That's it? _That's _your reason for scaring me like that? And you call _me_ sadistic? That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard!'' She exclaimed angrily.

''Really? I don't even have normal _ears_. I have a _tail!_ I'm very fond of it and I vouldn't vant it gone, but it's still not normal''. He argued dejectedly.

''I like your ears! Blue's my favorite color, and I have thought of at least a hundred different uses for that tail'' The both blushed at that. ''Why would you think I'd care about being normal? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really normal, even by mutant standards''. She made a valid point once again.

''Hehe… vhy do you alvays find arguments against me?'' He laughed.

''Because _someone's_ gonna have to talk some sense into you when you need it''. She smiled.

''I can't believe a crazy person is talking sense into me…''

''Hey! I like being crazy! If I wasn't, we wouldn't be doing _this_''. She shot back.

''Point taken. But ve still can't do _'this'_ ''.

''Why not?'' She sighed.

''Ve don't have any protection''.

''That's the point…''

''Vhat?''

''I want my first time to be all natural, so I've experienced it at least once in my life''.

That hit him like a wall. This was her _first time_. The probably most important time of all, and he didn't want to ruin it for her.

''If you want a piece of this,'' She gestured towards her body with a smile. ''You'll play by my rules, okay?'' She said cockily.

''Do I even have a say in zhe matter?''. He sighed.

''Nope''. She grinned. ''Don't complain, you're getting some booty!'' And with that said, she once again started grinding against his stomach, with his dick trapped in between.

She started moaning quietly to arouse him again, and sure enough, he was hard again within a minute. ''Looks like you liked that huh?'' She teased him some more. That was becoming a habit.

''Vill you stop teasing me?''

''Say please''.

''Please?'' He begged.

''Please what?'' She smiled sadistically.

''Please stop teasing me?''

''And what?'' She was _so_ enjoying this.

''And?'' He asked in confusion.

''Beg me to do it''.

''Do what?''

''Beg me to fuck you''. She said with a devilish grin.

''Vhat? I'm not gonna do zhat!''

''Then you're not getting any''. She stated simply.

''But-'' he started.

''No buts''. she said firmly. ''Do you have something to say?''

''Please…''

''I can't hear you''. She grinned.

''Please stop teasing me''.

''And?''

''And please f…''

''hm…?'' She asked innocently.

''Please fuck me?'' He whispered, barely audible by the human ear. It was good enough for her though.

She positioned herself at the tip of his manhood. ''See? That wasn't so hard was it?'' She smiled. He said nothing. Not waiting for a reply, she slowly started lowering herself on to his stiff member, getting about halfway down before she felt him hit a barrier.

''Are you ready?'' He asked in concern, his worry for her winning over his embarrassment.

''I've been ready the last hour''. She declared and moved all the way down to the base, effectively pushing him deep past her hymen. He could feel her tense up at the action, and knew it hurt. He would have hugged her if his hands weren't still handcuffed to the bed poles.

''Are you alright?''

''Y-Yeah, it just hurts like hell''. She said weakly, trying to focus on riding out the pain. After a while, she slowly started moving, picking up pace as the pleasure increased, After just a few minutes she was riding him eagerly while moaning in pleasure. She could feel him rub against her inner walls, sending bolts of electricity soaring throughout her body. Once he knew for sure the pain was gone, he started thrusting upwards to meet her when she came down, earning satisfied moans and whimpers from the blond.

''You're **-pant- **good at this!''

''You're not bad yourself'''. He joked, making her temporarily stop her movements to laugh.

Right when she though it couldn't get any better, it did. He used the pause to his advantage, and leaned forward to capture a nipple with his mouth.

''Ooohhh God that feels good!'' She moaned and moved her hands to forcefully keep his head in place before she started moving again with renewed motivation, this time grinding her hips back and forth in rhythm with his thrusts.

They kept it up for several minutes, moaning and panting heavily, until Kurt suddenly stopped his movements and pulled away from her chest.

''Hey! What gives?'' She complained in annoyance. ''I was getting close!''

''Beg me''. He grinned triumphantly.

''Dream on, Blue-boy''. She replied defiantly.

''Guess you'll have to do all zhe vork yourself then''. He retorted, the grin widening by every word.

''Fine then''. She said stubbornly, refusing to let him have it his way. She started moving on her own again, but found –to her own dismay – that it didn't even feel half as good when he wasn't actively participating.

''Ready to beg yet?'' He smirked after a few minutes of the treatment.

''Not a chance''. She said and stopped moving in favor of stretching her arm towards the table next to the bed. Withdrawing it, he saw her holding a very tempting object. ''See this? It's the key to your handcuffs. If you start working again, I'll un-cuff you when we're done''. She offered, preferring bribery over having to beg him.

''I have the vorld's hottest and craziest blond sitting in my lap, vanting me to pleasure her. Vhy on earth vould I vant to get out? '' He shot back.

''Because if you don't, I'll leave you like this all night, and Jubes is coming back tomorrow. You wouldn't want anyone seeing you like this would you?'' She smiled evilly at his terrified expression.

''You vouldn't dare!'' Little did she know it was all an act. She had temporarily forgotten about his very handy ability to teleport, but he hadn't. He _could_ get out if he really wanted to, but she didn't need to know that.

''I would and I will! So start doing your magic, or Jubes will get herself quite a surprise tomorrow''. She smiled victoriously, believing she had won. That's when she made the first of four vital mistakes. She placed the keys to his handcuffs back on the desk next to the bed. The second mistake she made was forgetting about his very agile tail. He wasted no time in snatching the keys with it as soon as she took her eyes of it.

''Fine, you win''. He said in mock-defeat, and started thrusting upwards again, even harder than before. His little ''plan'' worked nicely, and she made her third mistake: She moaned and closed her eyes to focus on the pleasure she was receiving. He saw his chance and quickly maneuvered his tail up to his arms, freeing his hands from their imprisonment.

Then she made her fourth and final mistake: She grabbed the bed posts for support. This was all that he needed. He quickly grabbed her arms, and before she could react, closed her own handcuffs around them, effectively trapping her in the same way that she had trapped him earlier. The only difference being she was facing the opposite direction.

''What the- You sneaky elf! How did you-?'' Realization dawned on her as he wagged his tail in front of her stupefied face. ''Unlock these!'' She ordered.

''Nein''. He flashed a smile before pulling out of her and disappearing in a puff of smoke, only to reappear behind her. Their position made her feel vulnerable, seeing as she was pretty much stuck facing the wall, the handcuffs preventing her from changing her position.

''Uh Blue? You're not gonna… do anything stupid are you?'' She was actually a bit worried.

''Don't vorry''. He said reassuringly. Something in his voice told her that he'd get his payback. She was right. ''I'm not gonna do anyzhing unless you beg me too''. He finished while grinning sadistically.

''What makes you think I'll-'' She had to pause to moan at the feeling of him rubbing his dick against her entrance, causing her lust increase by the second. ''Stop teasing me!'' She whined between her panting and her involuntary moaning.

''Do you vant it?''

''Yes!''

''Vhat do you want?''

''I want you to bang me _now._'' She gave in to lust a lot easier than he had, not being as embarrassed of a person as he was.. She was rewarded for her honesty when his stiff member pounded into her roughly, sending pleasure coursing through her system once again. He started moving in and out slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace until he was pounding into her with every ounce of energy he could muster in their current doggy position, her cuffed arms providing support for her upper body. Said hands were gripping the bed poles so hard that her knuckles turned white.

After just a few minutes of the rough treatment, she felt her climax rushing closer.

''Kurt, I'm almost there!'' She yelled, neither of them noticing that she for once used his real name instead of calling him ''Blue''. He didn't respond, and instead tried to pick up the pace even further. True to her word, it wasn't long until her world exploded into nothing but pure bliss and pleasure, every muscle in her body tensing up at the sensation.

He could feel her going tighter as she climaxed, causing him to reach his high halfway into hers, shooting out more sperm than he ever had before, into her, the sensation only intensifying her orgasm. That's when he found out something about the blond that he didn't know before. She was a screamer. Despite his ''condition'', he managed to cover her mouth with his hand, muffling the noise, hopefully enough to keep the girls sleeping in the next room from hearing it.

Seeing as she reached her climax first, she finished before he did, her body going completely limp from the experience, just lying there as he continued to pound her while filling her up, riding out his own orgasm. He eventually came down from his high and let his body fall limply onto her back, causing both of them to lie in a heap on the bed, Tabitha's hands still cuffed to the poles.

''Das **-pant-** war **–pant-** erstaunlich!'' He exclaimed once he regained his breath enough to speak properly.

''Yeah…'' She dreamily agreed, still seeing stars from her climax. ''Could you **-pant-** un-cuff me?''

''How do I know **–pant- **you won't try **-pant** something again?'' He asked playfully.

''I won't, I promise for real this time…'' Hearing the sincerity in her exhausted voice, he grabbed the key and undid her cuffs. Letting her arms drop down beside her. She didn't have the strength to lift them at the moment. Once done he plopped down beside her on the bed, and they spent the next five minutes in silence, trying to catch their breaths.

''So, vas zhat vild enough for you?'' He asked jokingly, turning his head to the side to look at her resting form. She hadn't moved at all, and was still lying on her stomach with her face in her pillow.

''Hell yeah''. She panted tiredly, her voice muffled by the pillow.

''So, ready for round two?'' He asked.

''What!'' She jerked her head up from the pillow, but realized he was just joking when he started laughing. ''And you called _me_ sadistic''. She groaned and used her arms to push herself up slightly before snuggling up against him and yawning. ''I'm tired. What do you say we get some sleep?'' She ''asked'' and closed her eyes while hugging his chest like a teddy bear.

''That sounds good to me''. He agreed and pulled her body in close while using his tail to pull her cover over them. And with that, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Second Lemon I've ever finished so sorry if it sucks. This is currently a one-shot, but depending on what reception it gets, I might make it a couple of chapters longer. That means: **REVIEW RVIEW REVIEW!**

I accept any reviews as long as you don't flame or try to criticize the pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's that simple. If you're wondering why Kurt's accent weren't always the same, that's because accents change. Sometimes he says ''zhat'' and sometimes ''that''. He occasionally gets it right, that's why he says some words right some times and wrong some times.

Reviews are _greatly_ encouraged and appreciated! I'm an absolute review-addict, they are what's keeping me writing. Also, if I get enough reviews, I'll most likely continue this, and I'd like you to mention suggestions for situations they could get themselves into in your reviews.

**UPDATE: **So yeah, this is the re-written, corrected and improved version! It's been months since I wrote this originally, but the stuff in the A/N's are still in effect! I'm still considering to continue this, so reviews still have a large impact people!

~MadmanTobz


	2. AN

**A/N: **Sorry this isn't a chapter! I've just finished re-writing chapter 1, and while I currently haven't started writing anything more, I'm somewhat certain that I will write at least a second chapter for this story! This text here is just to inform those hopeful few out there, that I **am **thinking of the next chapter!

Though know that I haven't been writing much lately, and that I am going to school, and currently has a crap-ton of things to get done! If you're thinking ''it can't be so bad'', I'd like to see you try to master ''blender'', learn game programing, as well as learning how to 3d model, not to mention I have 3 HUGE tests to do, as well as 2 spare-time projects other than this, as well as four, yes **four**, books to read. (And this ain't all.)

Despite all this, I expect to have time to write in the future, and will be trying my best to write for you guys! Until then, please hold on! Those of you who've read my other works know that I am a very slow writer :/

(Reviewes for chapter one are still very much appreciated!)


End file.
